Primer Beso
by MariKmLey
Summary: (ONE-SHOT Jelsa)...Quería recargar la cabeza en su pecho, pero sostuve su mirada para que entendiera que estaba lista. Me miró como si fuera la cosa más bonita que hubiera visto en su vida. Se acercó más y apretó su abrazo. Pasé mi lengua por mis labios resecos y contuve la respiración. Entonces el cerró los ojos y...


**EL PRIMER BESO**

Como casi todas las de mi edad, yo consideraba que un hombre se convertía en mi novio sólo después del primer beso. Jack y yo salimos muchas veces antes de que eso pasara, y yo ya estaba francamente desesperada. Llegábamos a la entrada de mi casa y él se acercaba mucho, hasta que el aire que soltaba era el que yo inhalaba. Sonreía otra vez, me abrazaba otra vez y me dejaba ahí parada, con los labios cosquilleando. Yo sabía que le gustaba, y él aprovechaba cada oportunidad para decírmelo.

Ése no era el problema. Yo ya no quería esperar, necesitaba ese beso, y el mundo de contactos y caricias que abriría para nosotros. Quería poder besarlo cuando me diera la gana y que eso fuera normal, tocarlo y que él me tocara. Pero yo no iba a darle el primer beso, tenía que ser su iniciativa.

Un día estábamos en el concierto de una de sus bandas favoritas, y empezaron a tocar una canción que él me había dedicado unos días atrás. Estábamos tomados de la mano, y Jack le dio la espalda al escenario para mirarme a los ojos fijamente. Me abrazó de la cintura y bailamos la canción como si la estuvieran tocando sólo para nosotros.

Era el momento perfecto. Un poco obvio, pero no importaba. Las cosas trilladas lo son por una buena razón. Quería recargar la cabeza en su pecho, pero sostuve su mirada para que entendiera que estaba lista. Me miró como si fuera la cosa más bonita que hubiera visto en su vida. Se acercó más y apretó su abrazo. Pasé mi lengua por mis labios resecos y contuve la respiración. Entonces Jack cerró los ojos y besó mi frente.

El concierto duró una hora más y no pude disfrutar ni un solo minuto. Estaba furiosa, rechazada y humillada, y quería largarme de ahí. A la salida ni siquiera intenté disimular mi molestia. Recorrimos el trayecto hasta mi casa en silencio, y al bajar de su coche azoté la puerta. Corrí hasta la puerta de mi casa e intenté abrirla, pero la mano me temblaba de coraje y no atinaba a meter la llave en la cerradura. Jack bajó y recorrió la distancia que nos separaba.

Yo seguía luchando con la puerta. Tenía que entrar, mis ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas, y no quería que Jack lo viera. Ya me sentía suficientemente mal. Finalmente la llave entró, al tiempo que sus manos se posaban sobre mis hombros.

**-Elsa… no te vayas. **

No podía contestar. Mi voz se quebraría y él se daría cuenta.

**-Preciosa… Ya sé que estás enojada, pero deja que te explique. **

¡Ah! ¿Había una explicación? ¿Cuál? ¿Mal aliento? ¿Falta de atracción? ¿Cobardía? ¿Miedo al compromiso? Me quedé inmóvil y no dije nada. Solté la llave para indicarle que hablara.

**-Elsa, me encantas** \- dijo mientras me acariciaba los hombros. Su aliento en la nuca me provocó escalofríos. -**Mira, no he tenido muchas novias y… **

**-¿Y qué?** -Estallé, viendo la puerta-**¿No sabes cómo dar un beso o qué? **

Jack se rio suavemente y yo me sonrojé. Bajó las manos para abrazar mi cintura y recargó la barbilla en mi cabeza con cuidado.

**-No, no es eso. Es que, aunque no he tenido muchas novias, sé que tú vas a ser la última. Últimas citas, último primer beso, último todo. Vamos a estar juntos para siempre, ya lo sé. Por eso quiero que todo esto dure más, ¿entiendes? **

No sonaba tan estúpido. Hice un puchero aun que él no podía verme. Lo perdonaba.

**-Me encantas** -repitió, y comenzó a jugar con mi oreja entre sus labios. Cerré los ojos y traté de disimular mi respiración agitada. -**No sabes cuánto sueño con tu boquita, con tus orejitas, con este cuellito… **

Recorrió la piel de mi cuello con los labios y yo creí que me iba a desmayar ahí, en la puerta de mi casa.

**-Está bien** -le dije, y abrí la puerta. Tomó una de mis manos y besó cada dedo lentamente. -**En tonces ya déjame **-dije, y retiré la mano. Sonrió con una expresión de travieso irresistible. Le sonreí de vuelta, negando con la cabeza. Cerré la puerta y subí a mi cuarto. Su explicación era adorable, pero el hecho de que pudiera aguantarse me enfurecía y me excitaba. Yo también podía jugar.

Al principio, él seguía sosteniendo que todo era parte de un plan dulce y romántico. Una noche, lle gando a mi casa, intentó besarme y yo retrocedí.

**-Me gustó tu idea. Hagámoslo durar más y más y más** -dije sonriendo. Él me miró con sorpre sa e intentó fingir que estaba profundamente ofendido. La verdad es que le gustaba el juego, y a mí también. Las siguientes semanas fueron una tortura. No dejábamos de provocarnos, de intentar llevar al otro a creer que iba a obtener lo que quería, para después traicionarlo. Habíamos llevado el juego tan lejos que ninguno podía ceder, por más que quisiéramos hundirnos en la boca del otro, empaparnos de su saliva, mordernos los labios. Así conocí el deseo.

Soñaba con Jack dormida y despierta, y cuando nos separábamos, mi necesidad de volver a verlo era tanta, que dolía. Las despedidas dura ban horas y horas. Nuestras madres tuvieron que ponernos un horario de llegada más estricto, lo cual sólo hizo que el juego fuera más placentero y doloroso. Jack se iba a las doce y me llamaba por teléfono de inmediato. Hablábamos en voz baja hasta las dos de la mañana y nos encontrábamos en la escuela antes de empezar las clases, en el recreo y a la salida.

Nos veíamos las tardes de casi todos los días, y en los fines de semana éramos inseparables. Cuando no estábamos provocándonos, hablábamos de todo. Muchas veces acabábamos discutiendo sobre temas que no tenían nada que ver con nosotros, sólo por el placer de pelear. Las horas pasaban volando, y empezaba la agonía de la separación.

Estaba tan enamorada que no entendía qué sentido había tenido mi vida antes de Jack. Mi felicidad absoluta sólo se eclipsaba por el miedo de que le pasara algo y desapareciera de mi vida. Los primeros meses soñaba con frecuencia que Jack moría. La pesadilla tenía variaciones: a veces recibía una llamada, y antes de contestar ya sabía que al guien iba a decirme que mi guardián había chocado y estaba muerto. Otras veces soñaba, simplemente, que lloraba desconsolada por su muerte. Despertaba sobre la almohada empapada de lágrimas y con el cuerpo temblando.

Nuestro primer beso sucedió, finalmente, al salir de una fiesta. Esa noche convivimos con The Big Four, su banda conformada con Hiccup, Rapunzel, Mérida y el mismo y unos cuantos desconocidos. Al vernos juntos todos daban por hecho que éramos novios, pero yo necesitaba el título oficial que venía con el primer beso. De cualquier modo nos di vertimos mucho, fue una excelente noche. Salimos y Jack me abrió la puerta del coche.

**-Ya te voy a besar, ¿está bien? -**preguntó sim plemente. Había pasado tanto tiempo, que había imaginado cien maneras en cien escenarios diferentes. Nunca algo tan casual.

**-¿Por qué hoy? **

**-Porque te quiero y me gustas. Estoy enamorado de ti. **

Tomó mi cara entre sus manos y cerré los ojos. Sentí la electricidad de su cuerpo mientras se acercaba. El juego se había acabado y me había tomado por sorpresa. Mi corazón latía locamente. Su boca rozó mi boca y después sus labios atraparon mi labio inferior suavemente. La punta de su lengua acarició la mía y el estómago me dio un vuelco. Me recargué en el coche y Jack pegó su cuerpo al mío. Nuestro beso se volvió más salvaje y pareció durar horas. Finalmente nos separamos para respirar. Cuando abrí los ojos vi que cinco o seis personas de la fiesta nos miraban, sonrientes. Una de ellas empezó a aplaudir y los demás la imitaron, divertidísimos.

**-Perdón, pero no puedo mover mi coche hasta que muevan el suyo **-dijo un amigo de Jack.

**-Pero ¿quién iba a interrumpirlos? -**dijo una chica. Mi cara estaba ardiendo, estaba tan avergonzada que me metí al coche y cerré la puerta.

**-Yo lo intenté** -siguió el primero- **¡Pero ni escucharon!**

Jack les hizo una grosería y todos respondieron riéndose a carcajadas. Habíamos esperado tanto el momento perfecto… No podía creer que mi último primer beso había sido un espectáculo público. Escondí la cara entre las manos y Jack subió al coche.

**-¿Qué pasa, guapa? **

**-¿Cómo qué pasa? ¡Todo se echó a perder!** -respondí con la voz quebrada. Jack quería escu char, pero su amigo comenzó a tocar el claxon para seguir molestando. Jack sacó la mano por la ventana y repitió su seña. Después prendió el coche y nos fuimos. A la mitad del camino lo vi por entre mis dedos. Estaba sonriendo y parecía muy satisfecho.

**-¿Qué te pasa?** -le pregunté, furiosa.

**-¿De qué?** -preguntó divertido.

**-¿Por qué estás tan sonriente? ¡Nuestro primer beso fue una porquería! **

**-¿De veras? A mí me gustó mucho. **

**-Bueno, sí, pero… **

**-¡Imagínate! ¡Apenas fue el primero! Claro que estoy muy sonriente. Y si los demás lo disfrutaron, mejor. ¡Que se mueran de la envidia!**

Seguía mortificada, pero comprendí que no ob tendría ningún consuelo de su parte. Llegamos a mi casa y me acompañó hasta la puerta. Alguna amiga, quizá incluso Rapunzel, debió haberle dicho qué tenía que hacer, porque antes de despedirnos tomó mi mano y preguntó:

**-¿Quieres ser mi novia, Elsa? ¿Oficialmente? **

**-¡Sí!** -respondí. La pregunta es básica, y mu chos hombres no le dan su importancia. Si no se aclara, puedes ir por ahí diciéndole a medio mun do que tienes novio para luego enterarte de que no era cierto. Qué humillante. Nos abrazamos y em prendimos nuestro segundo beso. Fue perfecto. A partir de ese momento, no dejamos de besarnos durante meses, me sentía feliz, jamás creí que el primer beso sería algo que obviamente me dejaría marcada para siempre, aunque hubiera sido algo casual, para mí fue algo que jamás podré olvidar

* * *

**ESTO ES, AUNQUE NO LO CREAN, UN SUEÑO QUE TUBE HACE YA VARIOS DIAS Y NO ESTABA SEGURA SI PODRIA SUBIRLO COMO UN FIC JELSA HEHEHE, LO UNICO QUE SI FUE INVENTADO FUE LA PARTE DONDE "ELSA" SO**ÑABA QUE "JACK" MORIA, UN POCO DE DRAMA! :3 ****

**Espero lo hayan disfrutado, dejen sus reviews si quieren otro ONE-SHOT como este **

**GRACIAS POR LEER CHAO!**


End file.
